Mr Enter's Mighty Minitaur
Mr Enter's Mighty Minotaur is the 3rd episode of Power Rangers The Next Generation Summary After noticing Charles is working on a project for a highschool club,Mr Enter decides to help him by sending down a Menicing Mintaur to destory the city Transcript *Episode opens up in Riverdale high school as James,Fred and Charles are getting out of class* Charles:Man if I have to hear one more story about how Thor's hammer saved asgard I am going to lose it Fred:Hey your the one who signed up for the mytholgy club Charles:For extra credit.......now I'm stuck with having to write about Minatars........Who even belives this stuff is real? James:Given how we're at war with a computer hungry madman who can bring monsters back just by pressing the enter key on his laptop...........I'd say that you do *James and Fred laugh as the scene transits to the rooftops where Mr Enter is spying on them with his laptop* Mr Enter:A Minatar.........that's not a bad idea i'm going to look that up in the databanks *Mr Enter serches up a minatar monster on his laptop and finds one* Mr Enter:Here we go and it'll take...30 MINUTES TO DOWNLOAD?!? ........fine but this Minatar better destory those Power punks with this crazy download time..... *Scene transits to the 90's-O Rama as the guys meet up with the girls* *Bulk and Pops come running trough* Kristina:Woah where's the fire guys? Pops:Bulk nearly burnt the kitchen to a crisp Bulk:Well these instracutions to bake the burgers are really hard to read *James enters while cleaning up the table* James:Bulk? Your holding the instructions upside down *James flips the insturction paper around* Bulk:Uhhh .....I knew that *Bulk exists the set as Pops goes back to the counter* Amy:Charles arn't you supposed to be doing your paper on Minatars? Charles:And be knee high in google serches? no way *Amy gives him the death stare* Charles:I-I'll do it later today mam Amy:Good boy *James walks towards Pop's counter* James:Hey pops I'm going to clock out early Pops:OK James James:Guys come with me to the command center,Alpha and I are working on an upgrade for our wepons *The gang goes near the hallways* Fred:We're clear *The rangers teleport to the underground command center as the scene transits back to Mr Enter as his downloadable monster is ready* Mr Enter:Finally it is done......Minitar come forth.........enter! *Mr Enter presses the enter key on his laptop as a beam is shot down as the minitar emerges* Mr Enter:Now that's a beast that was worth waiting 30 minutes for *laughs* *Scene transits to the underground command center as the rangers teleport in* James:How are we doing on the wepons Alpha? Alpha:They are 50 percent done on the upgrade James James:Great work little buddy Kristina:Wait....are we getting new wepons? because if we are that would be so cool James:No it's the same wepons .................but these are stronger look at the veiwing globe *stock footage of the power blaster is shown* Charles:Are those our wepons? James:Indeed they are,guys this is the power blaster. When the wepons are done reconfigurating we'll be able to combine them and show off even more power Fred:You've outdone yourself again James James:Aww...well sucks *Alaram goes off* Alpha:AY-YI-YI-YI-YI *Amy and James look at one of the rows of the computers* James:Amy bring this up ASAP Amy:Gotcha *Minatur stock footage plays* Charles:Are you series? More minatars?!? James:Looks like Mr Enter is dertimened to help you with your homework Charles Amy:Says here it's the mighty miniatar ......looks pretty tough Fred:Nothing we can't handel Alpha:Before you all go I must warn you that your wepons arn't done upgrading James:Alpha's right ....Amy you and Kristina stay here and inform us when the wepons are done upgrading. Fred and Charles you guys are with me Amy:Right Kristina:Good luck guys James:It's morphing time! *Morphing sequance begins* Charles:Mastadon *Charles morphs into the Black Ranger* Fred:Ticeratops! *Fred morphs into the Blue Ranger* James:Tranyasauras *Morphs into the Red ranger* *Scene transits idmaditly to the battle* *The Blue and Black rangers spring into battle but are imditantly taken down* Red Ranger:You guys OK? *Red Ranger takes out his blade blaster* Red Ranger:Take this! *Red Ranger fires but the minitar blocks the fire as the Red Ranger falls to the ground* Blue and Black ranger:James! *Scene breifly transits back to Mr Enter watching from on top of a mountin* Mr Enter:Say hello to Barney Rubble rangers *Mr Enter drops various rocks on them as the rangers get hit* Mr Enter:And now Mighty Minitar time to cheat and make you grow! *Mr Enter presses Ctrl Alt and Dleate as the minitar grows and almost tramples the ranger* *Mr Enter laughs as he teleports away* Red Ranger:Amy we really need your guys help right now *Scene transits to the underground command center* Amy:We're on our way Alpha:But your wepons are at 80 percent there's no way they'll be strong enough Kristina:We're just going to have to take that risk Amy:Contact us as they're done Alpha:You got it Amy Amy:It's morphing time! *Morphing sequence begins* Krisitna:Pteradactyle *Kristina morphs into the pink ranger* Amy:Saber Tooth Tiger *Amy morphs into the Yellow Ranger* Red Ranger:We need dinozord power now! *zords come out indavudily as the rangers get inisde* Black Ranger:Mastadon is kicking and ready for action Blue Ranger:Fly like and eagle and sting the mintar Yellow Ranger:Alright! Pink Ranger:I love this part Red Ranger:Let's do it! *Minitar comes charging at the ticeratops zord* Blue Ranger:I got a present for you Horse breath! *Triceratops zord fires at the Minitar as the saber tooth tiger zord comes racing in* *Minitar trys to fire his horns at the zord but it races by and weakens it a bit* Black Ranger:OK you need to chill out *Mastadon zord freezes the minitar* Blue ranger:Good one! *Ticeratops zord's horn grapple out and surrounds the minitars horns* Blue Ranger:I got the bull by the horns now *grunts* *Triceratops zord gets a firm grip on the minitar* Blue Ranger:Want to go on a joy ride? Come on then! Yeehaw! *Triceratops zord brings the minitar down* *Mr Enter observes the battle from his laptop high up on the roof tops* Mr Enter:Come on! I'm not going to be happy with you if the 30 minutes were usless *Mnitar springs and hits the tryanasauras zord* Red Ranger:I'm getting tired of this.......Bring them together! *Zords combine together as they form the tank mode* *Tank fires at the minitar but it fires back damaging them*Red Ranger:This is one tough animal *Scene transits back to the comand center* Alpha:97 ,98,99 Yes! 100 percent! *Alpha goes near one of the computers to inform the rangers* Alpha:Rangers it's done! come back ASAP *Scene transits back to the megazord cockpit* Rangers:You got it Alpha! *Rangers teleport away* *Scene transits to Mr Enter looking pleased* Mr Enter:What's the matter rangers? did the big tough minitar ruin your fun? *laughs* god it feels good to be the boss! *Scene transits to the command center as the rangers (now without helmets) lobby around while James and Amy finish the upgrade James:And........just like that we're done! each of you can have your wepons back *The gang grabs they're indavidual wepons* Charles:Alright! now let's make some Minitar soup James:Not so fast Charles. let's think of a plan first Fred:The minitar seems to be to much for the zords.......but maybe if we try to strike with our upgraded wepons we could get at least a dent on him James:It's worth a try remember guys if we get stuck bring them together Back to action! *Scene transits back as a fight scene goes down between the rangers and the minitar* Red Ranger:We're not going down that easy again Black Ranger:We're back and ready to fight! Blue Ranger:Try to beat us now Minitar Yellow Ranger:With these upgraded wepons your history Pink Ranger:Enough talking let's take him down Rangers:Power Rangers Next Gen! *The rangers indavidually take down the minitar with they're wepons as it falls to the ground* Red Ranger:Wow....I did a really cool job upgrading these *The other rangers agree in awe* Red Ranger:OK guys bring them together! Rangers:Right! Black Ranger:Power Axe! *Black Ranger throws his axe in the air* Pink Ranger:Power Bow! *Pink Ranger throws her bow in the air* Yellow Ranger:Power Daggers *Yello Ranger throws her daggers in the air* Blue Ranger:Power Lance! *Blue Ranger throws his lance in the air* Red Ranger:Power Sword! *Red Ranger jumps in the air and combines his sword* Rangers:Power Blaster! *The rangers fires they're blaster as the minitar falls to the ground and explode* Red Ranger:Way to go guys *Scene transits back to Mr Enter throwing his laptop on the ground* Mr Enter:30 MINUTES WASTED ON A MINITAR WHO WASN'T EVEN MIGHTY I'll get you next time rangers you can bet on that *Scene transits into a classroom where Charles is reading his essay* Charles:And that's how Minitar's can shoot lasers from they're horns *Class breaks down laughing* Charles:I'm not passing this club am I? *Female teacher walks towards Charles handing him his essay* Female Teacher:Not even close *Charles walks back to his desk as the other rangers (sitting behind him) is laughing* Amy:Can you repeat that part about how Minitar's can shoot lasers? *Laughs* Kristina:Or how they can freezed easily? Charles:OK,OK you guys have had your laugh........ James:Hey Charles at least there's one proffession you can go into...........Sience ficton *The 4 teens laugh at Charles as he sits down and sinks his face in the book* *End of episode* Cast *James (Red Ranger) *Charles (Black Ranger) *Amy (Yellow Ranger) *Fred (Blue Ranger() *Kristina (Pink Ranger) *Alpha 7 Addtional Cast *Pops *Bulk *Mr Enter *Mighty Minotaur *Unnamed Teacher Notes *First appearnce of the other 4 rebulit Dinozords *First time the rangers use the power blaster *First appearnce of the second morphing sequence variant (Wich is a shot by shot remake of the original MMPR) This variant would be used for the rest of the season,Mainly in filler episodes Category:Power Rangers The Next Generation Category:Episode